Irokoizata
by Yun Akuma
Summary: Naruto loves Sasuke but realizes he can’t be with the English teacher so he leaves the affair he had with the older man behind as he leaves to America to his older brother Kyubbi. Only to realize that somehow he got pregnant so now he must hide the secret
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Author Note: ****Okay I just want to say now that it's like my first try at lime and sorry if sucks but hey at least I'm trying. Also I want to thank my editor for editing my stories and please do review but if you want to though.**

**Summary: Naruto loves Sasuke but realizes he can't be with the English teacher so he leaves the affair he had with the older man behind as he leaves to America to his older brother Kyubbi. Only to realize that somehow he got pregnant so now he must hide the secret but later he becomes a famous writer and bit of singer. Too bad he has to face his three children's father because he knows that Sasuke deserves some truth, as the children want to meet their father as well but what for…Revenge for their mother's happiness!

* * *

**

_**Chapter One: Caught Within the Forbidden Dance and Surprises…**_

Taunting hands that reach towards the other forbidden skin that's not for others to see but only he could see. Whispers of desire pleasure he whispers into the younger teen's ear. While his pale hand slides down the side of the now opened up shirt. Pants that can't be expected to hear as he continues his torturing touches to his secret lover. He lightly nibbles the other's ear making moans be heard from the teen below as the clock ticks the seconds that go by on the wall. Blue eyes can barely are coated with lust from his lover's touches as he feels those soft hands lightly caresses his chest.

"Tell me what you want Uzumaki?" whispered the husky voice of the older man above him who give butterfly kisses upon his neck going his collar bone. Fiery sensation can be felt within the blond's body as he tries to bring the other closer to him as much as possible.

"I want… you to…fuck me… Uchiha-Sensei!" pants out the blond feel the smirk across his skin before pair of lips cover, his own bruised ones. Tan hands try to reach the other only to be held by pale hand above his head. The blond could only moan as his lover's tongue tries to get access within his mouth that he parts open slightly to get invaded by warm muscle that slowly explores his own. His skin feels like its on fire, where the cool pale hand continues his dangerous taunting that sends blood down to now harden groin.

"Your taste more delicious than all the times I've kissed you, Naru-kun" whispered the brunette to Naruto as his cold breath sends tiny shivers upon the younger boy's spine.

"Shut up Sasuke, your talking too much" snapped Naruto as his hands escape the Uchiha's hold to bring down the handsome face towards his own for another kiss that neither can stop from loving feeling within their hearts. Pale hands instinctively wrap themselves upon the shorter man's waist as he pushes the blond closer to him as both their harden groins rind themselves together making moan erupt from Naruto.

"Naruto…we have to hurry…this" whispered Sasuke saw the other nod before. Silently blue uniforms pants fall to the ground around the tan ankles, before he's turned around to lie upon the desk's on his stomach feeling something cold liquidly feelings and felt the first finger enter him as the next came after few moments. Lastly the third finger entered him as Naruto arched back to the intruding finger as the pumped themselves within him until it reached his special spot making load moan escape the younger man's mouth.

"Sasuke…hurry up" moaned Naruto as he felt the intruding fingers leave him only to be replaced by something larger poking him slightly. "SASUKE!" the loud shout of the other name as the large intrusion of the other's dick entered him hard as pleasure soon came afterwards.

"Naruto!" grunted Sasuke as he felt himself enter the other feeling pleased as he finally could escape this painful arousing state by bit. Silently he closed his eyes waiting for the other below to get used to hiss size before he could start. Naruto panted lightly, as he got used to the size of Sasuke and slightly pushed back now ready for the pleasure to begin. The young Uchiha could only smirk before he started to pull back gently and push back into the tight hole his lover had making grunts, and pants begin as he tried to find the sweet spot of Naruto.

"Faster Sasuke!" growled Naruto, felt Sasuke begin to quicken the beat more. Sasuke obeyed the command after few seconds did heavenly moan of pleasure come from Naruto. The smirked widen bit as he finally found the pleasure spot of his lover and began to pound right at the spot where now louder moans began to rise as the seconds worn off to only turn to few merely minutes for both of them. Pale hand let go of the tan waist to slide down towards the tempting harden of Naruto and wrapped his digits around it, giving it slight squeeze. "Damn…you…Sa...suke" panted out Naruto as he felt his dick being squeezed, than being pumped as his lover still was being riding him.

Sasuke could only grunt as he felt himself almost coming, while trying to get Naruto to cum first. Quickly started to pumped the harden length between his hands till he heard loud, pleasuring sound come from his lovers lips as the white substance seeped through his finger tips. Lazily he brought the coated fingers to his lips to lick making Naruto almost aroused watching his demonstration with coated lust eyes. But blue eyes shut as he felt Sasuke now wrap his hands upon his waist and begin to quicken the pace making grunts as Naruto tried to hold back the moans that came few whimpers as Sasuke finally came after few moments to fill his lover's hole with his sperm.

Sasuke gave out as he laid his head between Naruto now slumped shoulders as both tried to catch their breath from their activity. "My ass is going hurt…later, you…know Sasuke" panted slightly Naruto earning soft kiss upon his left side of his forehead.

"But you like it anyways Naruto" argued back Sasuke earning small smile from the blond who now was recovering quickly as he was as well.

"True but my ass hurts bit" grumbled Naruto earning small kiss upon his lips felt the now limp groin of his lover slide out of him. He slowly tried to stand up only be hold down as he felt soft towel clean away their mess between his thighs. After few wipes Sasuke gently pulled up Naruto's orange boxers along with his school uniform as well since he was had already finished cleaning himself up. Silently blue met onyx as they leaned forward for final kiss for today only to be stopped by clap from the doorframe.

"Such romance you two hold just moments ago and as is meant for your wife otouto and yet here you are with your student. Which might I say he isn't even of age and shouldn't be any love affair with married man, also might I add older than him" stated coldly with tint of amusement in his tone the intruder. Sasuke could only stare into the dark onyx eyes of the other knowing sooner or later someone was to find out about this love affair but he wished it wasn't him out of all people but than again it would be worse if it was someone else than his own brother.

"Sasuke?" whimpered Naruto snapping the brunette out his thoughts and quietly stepped in front of Naruto while trying to keep his brother's eyes off his lover that now held his hand behind his back.

"Its none of your business to whom I should have love with aniki, nor is your business to state about my marriage that you and everyone knows that woman is nothing but whore and is no importance to me at all" growled out Sasuke only to see the intruder walk few step within the room.

"Oh but is my business otouto because it will not only effect our family's name but you now how father will be when he finds about this little affair you having" Sasuke saw the little amusement glint within his brother's eyes but stood still knowing he didn't want Naruto to interfere.

"I don't care. It's my business alone Itachi so get out," ordered Sasuke making the red eyes look at him disapprovingly but some how soften bit before disappearing.

"The only thing I will say otouto is that you watch were you playing because someone else might found out about this little affair and I will not warn you again of such acts. But it is true you its not of my business yet do chose wisely" spoke Itachi before looking at the two and walked out of the room with silent clasp of the door closing behind him.

Naruto could only shiver in fear from the way the man's eyes were staring at him in the beginning. They were cold, more emotionless than Sasuke himself, which scared him the most, was how he knew perfectly of such thing that Sasuke and he had as of now. He didn't notice when Sasuke turned around, gently embraced him within his arms as he tried to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Naruto" whispered Sasuke into the younger boys ear only to hear silent sigh knowing everything would be changing, instead of having peaceful evening it had turned into nightmare.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry Sasuke. It's my fault your not with your wife, I shouldn't even be here with you doing…" Naruto ranted only to be stopped when Sasuke's hand covered his mouth from continuing what he was say.

"Don't. You. Dare. Say. It. Naruto" ordered Sasuke making the blond silently look at him before glancing away from the older man's stare. Young Uchiha heir could only frown at how his lover's sadness plagued him now from his damned brother's words. "Naruto understand you're not to fault for my miserable marriage but only myself. I married her only because my father made me nothing more and I will never even lay a finger on her like any man would do for his wife because you're the only I truly care about not her" explained Sasuke but Naruto never looked his way at all. "Naruto don…" started Sasuke but Naruto looked up at him with cold eyes.

"No your brother is right Sasuke" argued Naruto as his now brimmed eyes looked straight into the narrowed onyx eyes of the man before him. "You and I know this is wrong and everything we been doing since last year is plain wrong because your wife should be getting this attention not me! I want to end this game now before it gets out of hand" now it was Naruto who stared at Sasuke who glanced towards the clock upon the wall before a smirk appeared on his face.

"So you think this whole affair is plain game for both of us Naruto?" questioned Sasuke to the now nervous blond seeing the predatory look with those cobalt black eyes of dangerous snake as the older man advanced at him. "You think I'm going end this just because I'm married to some whore that has no sentimental value to me?"

Naruto could only stop as he felt the wooden desk behind his back as two pale hands wrapped themselves around his waist. Silently the soft teasing hand went up his chest, where the forefinger quietly, traced his jaw making him shiver in pleasure. "So Naruto tell me you think this is all a game? Are you going believe those words of stupid minded asshole of a brother of mine when I'm the one that you should really listen to? So tell me what you truly think Naru-kun?" whispered huskily the young Uchiha in his student's ear as slightly gave it little bit making gasp come from those tempting lips below him.

The young blond could only moan slightly before he pushed the man away from him. He slightly bowed his head, where his bangs his face as he tried to catch his breath. _**'I have to stop but I don't want to. I know its wrong but I love him too much and I know I can never be with him anyway'**_ thought Naruto as he stood up straight as he now he knew what he had to do. _**'I have to stop now or I'll never be able to until it's too late to even try'**_ as he looked straight into the tempting eyes.

"I want to end this now Uchiha Sasuke and I will no longer be some play thing that you'll use for your affair! From now I'll only be your student and nothing moiré because you and I know that were only hurting everyone because this. I have to go home now, until tomorrow at class, Uchiha-sensei" announced Naruto as he tried not to stop the words that he spoke moments ago. His heart was thumping loudly as it clenched painfully knowing he will never be able to kiss the man before him or feel his cool touches anymore because as of now they'll only be student and teacher. Instead of being the lovers they were ever since last year.

Sasuke could only stare at Naruto as he heard those words come from the blond in front of him. He took a small step back as he tried not to shake the blond in front of him for answers. _**'No, he can't leave me…I need you Naruto'**_ thought Sasuke as he looked at the now straightforward man in front of him that was leaving him. His eyes narrowed as he walked towards the blond, grabbed the teenager arms pulling him to his chest, and grabbed his chin in gentle manner as best as he could from the fury he was feeling within his heart. "Don't you dare leave me Uzumaki" threatened the brunette and saw the blond gulp before facing him straight in the eyes.

"I'm ending this affair Uchiha, you wont change my mind from this choice I've decided as of now!" shot back Naruto making the usually cold eyes in front of him almost turn red of fury he knew the older man was feeling as of now.

Sasuke could only sigh through his nose, looked straight in to the honest eyes of his now ex-lover. "Naruto…don't do this. You and I know we love each other" argued Sasuke making Naruto close his eyes instead of looking at him once more.

"That is why I'm doing it Sasuke. We can't continue anymore so let me go" whispered Naruto making Sasuke let the blond go, saw Naruto silently step away from him. "Good-bye Sasuke" as he lightly pecked the older man on the lips before running towards the door as tears now were starting to brim against the blond's eyes. Sasuke could only watch Naruto dash away, as fingers slowly reached up to feel the last touch of warmth from his angel as silent tear escaped his eyes.

"I won't let you go Naruto. For now it'll be good-bye. Because good-byes are only for short time only farewells are forever" whispered the broken hearted brunette, he grabbed his coat and care keys to lock up the room until tomorrow he will see his angel of light.

Naruto could only watch Sasuke from where he hid in the shadows of the corner. Tears were threatened to fall but he wiped them away knowing those tears weren't going to help. He watched the figure disappear from the corner knowing now he could leave as well.

"Did I do the right thing?" asked Naruto to himself as he touched his aching heart before he started walking down the lonely hallways. He walked through the halls knowing was there, spotted his three year old motorcycle behind the building far away from the Uchiha's own car that was in the teacher's lot. He quietly wiped away the tears that were coming, sniffed few times before placing the helmet on as he started to leave for home.

Sasuke waited patiently knowing Naruto had not left from seeing his ride there, saw his love one ride away in fast moving speed becoming nothing but dot in front of him. "You won't escape me that easily" as his eyes lingered where his student was before going to his destination.

Wind went through his school's uniform; his eyes stayed looking at the road before him. His heart was aching still remembering what had transpired just minutes ago with Sasuke. _**'I can't stay here in this place. I have to get away from this place!'**_ thought Naruto, he continued to dart through the cars and heard the beeping of the angry drivers. He glared angrily as he kept darting and once in while flipped off the drivers getting shouts which could only make him chuckle from his past experience on the road. Effortlessly he turned the corner to enter the apartment complex seeing the landowner look at him with disgust. He smiled warily at her even though she but turned her back to him; he shrugged it off to go to his apartment.

"It's a miracle you actually came early as you said you would Naruto" voiced out a voice from the kitchen making the blond frown as he closed the front door.

"Garra I broke up with him" whispered Naruto making the footstep come towards him to his best friend come into a view. He let his body fall on top of the blue couch as the springs creaked from the sudden weight. Carefully a red hair teen walked towards his best friend as tears slowly came down to his whisker scarred cheeks.

"It was about time, Naruto. You and I know it wouldn't work but you had to fall for our English teacher of ice knowing he was married" scolded Garra but softened seeing the blond nod towards all the things he was saying was plain truth. "But no one can stop themselves from falling in love with someone can they?" quietly placed a hand over Naruto shoulder as the blond took the sign to lean on Garra's brown loose t-shirt instead of his uniform that he had taken off.

"I'm…a…fool…Garra" whimpered Naruto as the pale hands held him in brotherly way and heard the door to see the richly shoes of his other best friend came to view upon the ground.

"We both now you're a fool but your our fool after all" teased softly Neji as he sat upon the couch and wrapped an around Naruto's shoulder, also his boyfriend Garra as well. The young Sabuko heir could only nod as he let Neji hold Naruto as he went to get some herbal tea he had made moments ago. Naruto could only silently cry as his Hyugga friend rubbed soothing circles on his back like his brother Kyubbi would but unfortunately he was in America. Neji silently looked down at the now calm blond that sniffled, glanced up to Garra coming with cup of tea to settle Naruto's lungs. Carefully Naruto took the black tea cup as steam rise from within the hot brown liquid color before he sipped it, blue green eyes looked at him concern glint of emotion.

"Naruto tell me what happened today?" ordered Neji making the blond flinch but continued to be silent making the Hyugga start to lose this patience.

"Kitsune-kun tell us or how are we supposed to help you?" grumbled Garra making Naruto sigh knowing when ever his red hair friend would say his nickname it was meant seriously. Blue eyes opened, they were coated in sadness that wasn't seen but Garra narrowed his eyes as thoughts of plotting on how to kill his English teacher were coming into mind.

"His older brother Itachi caught us when we were done playing" started Naruto making Neji nod with Garra still plotting within his mind. "At that moment I realized I was being idiot because what Itachi said was true. Sasuke shouldn't be with me at all instead with his wife that deserves him more than I ever will and because of me I was only getting in the way of the marriage. So I broke up with him knowing it was wrong since I'm plaything to him after all, because I knew it all long it would end. I decided it was the time to let him go, so here I am" finished Naruto making Garra glare menacingly at the front door knowing he was somehow going beat up his ex-lover.

"Garra forget about it. I made that decision on my own anyway, all I need is time besides I know it'll take a while to get over him but I'm going to" assured Naruto making Garra silently not narrow his eyes but the cold emotion that coated his blue green eyes was something Naruto knew he was thinking on how to kill Sasuke tomorrow or whenever he could.

Suddenly his stomach felt heavy as his throat soon was getting nasty feeling, quickly without warning Naruto ran to the bathroom in full speed. The couple watched their blond friend run to the bathroom as worry looks could be seen upon their faces, they too followed the blond. They stood in front of the open door watching Naruto puke hit guts out as worry filled them, silently Neji walked towards the living room knowing already who to call as Garra stayed with his friend.

The brown haired boy took out his cell phone punching few buttons before a ringing sound could be heard knowing already Tsunade would answer since the only reason he called for was for Naruto. In just few seconds did he hear the phone pick hearing the words _"I'll be right there_**"** and with short hang up noise. The Hyugga heir could only smirk knowing already it was like routine but after all she was head doctor of Kohan's hospital and would take just about ten minutes at most for her to come to see her grandson.

Garra could only rub soothing circles upon Naruto's back as he gasped upwards from the pain his throat was feeling from him throwing up. His eyes were tightly shut, his face was scrunched up in pain that Garra could see thoroughly but he stayed calm until he finally saw Neji come back and nodded to him that Tsunade was coming over.

'_**Oh god! It feels as my stomach is on fire as though something is being made there damn it!'**_ thought Naruto as he threw up more within the toilet as he felt his best friend rub circles on his back. "Oh God it hurts!" cried Naruto as he felt himself throw up more as his throat was getting sore felt the acid almost burning as he kept at it. After few minutes did he finally feel soothing sensation within his stomach, thankfully took the towel Neji had waiting for him to clean be mouth only to wipe before he stood up slowly. His vision became blurry as blackness soon coated his conscious leaving Garra to catch from behind. Blue green eyes widen as he held the blond "Naruto!" whispered the red head as worry covered his usually blank face. The couple looked at each other and than back to their now best friend, blond little brother of theirs that was shivering within pale arms before they heard the doorbell ring.

"Neji get the door, bring Tsunade FAST!" ordered Garra as he picked up the blond bridal style to carry him to the bedroom. Quickly Garra carried his 'brother' into his room feeling him shiver more within his hold. Gently as possible laid Naruto on his light orange cover bed where he saw faint flush of fever rising, saw middle aged blonde with large chest come with them, she wore white coat and pair of black normal pants with plain high heels, nicely light purple shirt.

"What happened to him?" ordered Tsunade to the teens making Neji nudged his taller boyfriend with his elbow. Garra silently stepped forwards knowing he was already being glared at.

"Naruto broke up with his boyfriend, when he came back after he drank bit of tea that I usually make he went to the bathroom, started puking his guts out" explained the young Sabaku heir making Tsuande's eyes widen bit but quickly kneeled before her grandson. Carefully she placed a hand upon his forehead, gasped softly before she stood up, and grabbed her cell phone out calling the hospital.

"I need emergency room ready for me immediately, I'll be on my way with my grandson and I need Kakashi, Shizune to be there ready for me" commanded the busty blonde before she shut her cell-phone glanced towards the surprised teens behind her. "Naruto temperature is too high because I'm worried for the worst of what may have been the cause of the condition as it is. I need you both to help me pick whatever Naruto needs because he won't be coming back soon. So get him small pack for close or whatever but be sure that its quick, I'm taking him right now so get MOVING!" yelled Tsunade at the end, turned towards her feverish grandson, gently picked him up carefully.

She saw Garra already done packing Neji opening the door bit wider for her to take Naruto to her car. The three silently quickly went out of the apartment where Tsuande's black convertible waited for them. Garra was quite as he looks towards his best friend and some what brother shivering within Tsuande's hold like a deadly fever coming but felt comforting hand upon his shoulder making him look downwards bit for Neji to look at each other straight in the eye.

"He'll make it Garra because who else knows him more than Tsunade herself" h e comforted but Garra could only nod and saw Naruto already in the car seat buckled up and Tsunade taking the bag, throwing it behind the seat.

"You two can't come since tomorrow you have school but don't worry about Naruto he will be fine within my care and the other two doctors that I have considered. If anything happened I'll call you both" assured Tsunade knowing the connection they both had with her grandson. The couple nodded, quietly watched her get in her car to speed away through the parking lot into the street with a loud screech from the corner she made making the two silently hoped Naruto would be safe from whatever happened to him…

_**End of chapter One**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**A/N: I don't know? Oh Yeah! I'm grounded so yeah, not much updating plus of meetings of clubs and golf and other stuff….it's going take a while but anyway here's a chapter so hope you like!**

* * *

_My hands sliding down his back, those sweet addicting lips of his upon my own as I hungrily devour him never wanting to stop, and because these few moments are what keep me living. Yes this is how it should be. Never hiding in the shadows where no one can see how I feel about this boy in my arms. Our cloths lying down of the carpet of this damn classroom, the known wrinkles anyone can be seen but it doesn't matter now. It's our moment now! I don't want to let him go so soon, for all I know this game will probably be a dream of my own drowsy imagination because of my crappy life. _

"_I love you, Sasuke" he whispers to me in small breaths into my ear, making my heart pound more than ever. Yes, those simple words are what keep's me living through this rotten life and he knows and enjoys how I crave those words from him. I'm his fool and he's my master, for those words I'll do anything if just to hear them. I feel his hands clutch my white buttoned up shirt, slowly those nimble fingers start to button one button at a time. While his hands are occupied, he tongue dances are mine in the forbidden dance of sinners. _

_Yes, I'll admit I'm sinner. I won't deny that while I am here kissing this boy, my wife is somewhere else with her friends or shopping away the money my family's company has earned. Yet I don't care because right now all I want is to hold this sweet angel of mine in my arms. Our lips part for few seconds, I feel the cold air upon my once clothed chest soon the shirt is with the other clothing. Those beautiful crafty hands are now on my awaiting feverish skin making me quiver from the soft touches. He laughs as I nuzzle my nose on his sweet strawberry scent neck that I enjoy nibbling on like popsicle. Oh how good my treat tastes on my lips, I can never get enough even after one simple lick. _

_I push my hips against his knowing how much we crave for release yet how much we don't wish to have one. Yes simple a it sounds but no matter what I enjoy those mewls, groans below me. I can't wait any more, I pick him up from where he stands, and he circles his thin arms around my neck as I turn towards the desk. Quickly in one hand swoop the pencils, pens, along with papers now float in air before slapping heavily on the ground. I lay my angel on the desk; his arms still holding my neck make me bend down with him, as I kiss that vixen like lips making me groan just by that addicting tongue of his that plays our forbidden dance. _

_Suddenly everything freezes, and everything starts to darken till I notice how hard I'm holding Naruto in my arms as this darkness slowly comes near us. There's no way to escape, my eyes search but there's no where to run for everything that touches this nearing shadow everything disappears till now do I hear a scream. Never did I notice how far I'm away, as I see this darkening shadow swallows my angel. I run across the somehow appearing light path trying to reach him but with our stretched hands does the path become longer. Than, there's nothing left in front of me of him and I stop brutally on my feet. I shout his name, hearing it echo upon the unavailable walls. _

_I try hard to listen to any sound of his but there's nothing anymore. Soon I find myself with my shirt on again. Everything is in place; all I can do is search around the abandoned classroom where nothing is out of place as though it was morning once more. I hear giggles from a corner but when I turn there's nothing there, than there they are again. Suddenly laughter echoes of Naruto's voice but this laughter isn't warm but a cold, emotionless laugh on murder could make. _

"_Oh Uchiha-sensei, do you want to play with me?" he whispers in my ear but when I turn do I meet nothing but plain black board behind me. There those nimble finger slides down my neck but I don't dare turn to face him till my head is gently turned his way. There everything stops, as I meet emerald eyes. Behind him do I notice Naruto there sitting on the wooden desk his feet swinging innocently and there he's laughing comically as I see my wife in front of me, but I notice something is a miss. Those warm eyes I fell in love with aren't sapphire but tainted blood shuddering those of killer who now was looking my straight at me. "Oh did I do something bad Sasuke? I didn't think you'd be that surprised to see Sakura-san here but why keeps all the fun to our selves, love" he giggles but suddenly a sharp pain slices through my chest. There my body is pushed to the blackboard where there glistening in the window's sunlight do I truly notice Sakura giggle. In her hand she sways the knife, coated with darken substance as it drips down on the once clean floor. _

"_What's wrong honey? Don't you like the game anymore? Or are the new toys aren't to your liking anymore, Sasuke?" she slowly says in sweet voice ending in mere venomous whisper on my name. I stumble back upon my feet, my vision getting blurry as my blood slides down my chest and I feel another stab on my back but the razor is tucked deeply within my skin for my to even try to get it out. Naruto's laughter rings in my ears as he kicks me to the ground with swift attack on my weak knees. My head slams on my desk making me groan out in pain as I stumble to the ground and the laughter of the two now is echoing. _

"_Opps, Did I make you fall Sasuke?" his surprised sarcastic voice now floods the sound making me spit out the blood within my mouth. _

"_Oh, Naruto! Don't worry we can give him lots of kisses and that'll make it better" Sakura giggles, she glances down my form there do I meet her cold emerald eyes with only tint of amusement. There my blurry eyes see her holding a shot gun, her painted red fingernail merely grazing the trigger. "Don't worry Sasuke this gift isn't to you my darling but to our special Naruto who's been dying to for this present ever since you two started the game without me" she sweetly whispered to me. I feel my body being kicked the other way to face smiling Naruto who smiles at me before putting his hands behind his head. _

"_Don't worry Sasuke, the first shot won't hurt that badly on my heart because after all…." Naruto stops, the small snap of the trigger echoes, I see bullet shoot in his chest. There the body stumbles on the blackboard, till his weak knees give out on him, but he still smiles. His eyes are closed now, and he whispers the ending on his earlier line "Because a broken heart hurts more than this stupid metal piece that's piercing my broken heart." _

_There everything ends making me cry out his name but it for too late for that last word he uttered from his lips was the last his chest stopped rising. Yet what frightened me more now was how those pale arms circled around my neck in soft manor as strawberry blond strands of hair came to my view upon my shoulder. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun. I'm the last thing you have now, and forever will I be that last person because destiny never lies my darling." Sakura whispered in sweet manor of hers as I feel my eyes roll back and the sickening feeling of her lips touching my cheek…._

There onyx eyes snaps open, only to see light green wall and feeling the warm body against his own and the clock flashing that the lights went out only minutes ago….

**End of Sasuke's dream and chapter two!**

* * *

**Hope you like this kind of stupid chapter but it does show what might happen in the future but never know. Thanks for the reviews and alerts and EVERYTHING! Please review or you don't have to anyway have a nice day!**

**Kyubbi – Emo- Sama **


End file.
